User talk:Akito17
Welcome Hi, welcome to HikariFalls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Regional Differences page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonicman0123456789 (Talk) 14:57, January 15, 2010 Re:Andre Yes, I do know Andre. He's one of my best friends and I'm talking to him now over Instant Messager. In out of curiosity: why? --KiumaruHamachi 17:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Re:Re:Andre No, I'm not a girl, I'm a boy. (I'll make my profile). --KiumaruHamachi 17:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Re:Great Okay, but my username is more of an original character than a username. Anyways: Andre is more of a best friend toward me. What anime are you a fan of, if any? --KiumaruHamachi 17:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Andre Sama Do you have feelings (love/like) for Andre? --KiumaruHamachi 17:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi NaoXAndre Hey um Nao I've read what you said to Nick about your feelings toward me are they true?--Sonicman0123456789 17:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 ::If its okay... i'm joining in this converstion --KiumaruHamachi 17:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Of course Nick. Now Andre what I said to Nick was all true I won't lie to you.--Akito17 17:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Nao sorry but I'm the same as any other teen boy I'm the same as Nick, really I'm no one special really just another kid in this crazy world.--Sonicman0123456789 17:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 your someone special to me Andre sama, I love you...--Akito17 17:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ::Nao... i'm not going to lie to you... (i know i dont have a picture of myself... i'm terribly sorry...) but I love you --KiumaruHamachi 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi ...I don't know what to say--Sonicman0123456789 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 ::Wow! I think i let my feelings get the better of me. --KiumaruHamachi 17:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Uh Nick I don't know what to say to you about that but I have Andre sama.--Akito17 17:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ::Nao.. i know that, i read your comment. but it seems that im in love with you. And I don't know what to do. Its a love triangle. EDIT: I know my sudden outburst about that "I love you" was sudden but it's true and I can say; not to break your heart or anything but Andre Sama has a girlfriend and hes right ... hes like me ... a teenage boy in this crazy world. But I stand what I said earlier.(i love you, Nao) --KiumaruHamachi 17:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Nick I like you as a beginning friend but I can't say I have the same feelings for you as I do Andre sama, I don't care if Andre has a girlfriend I love him still.--Akito17 18:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ::Nao, I understand that.--Nick 18:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Ok. Well Nick sounds to me as if your getting desperate as I said I see you as a beginning friend and nothing more, I love Andre sama he's the one I love, you can tell me a million times over "I love you Nao" but the answer will still be the same, I love Andre Sama!--Akito17 18:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 :::I finally see that my actions were ... not the best. So ill say this... (as my and another girl says) We are friends and nothing more. :) I'm sorry Nao. I hope u can forgive me --Nick 18:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi *sigh* Nick seriously. Why did you burst out with the love stuff? and why did you type Nick when I wrote NaoXAndre? it was meant for the both us not you Nick...Akito17 :I changed it back. Nick Re:Feelings You said that you don't have very much friends.... Andre is one of them. But if u like: i can become your friend, if u like? --KiumaruHamachi 17:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi email address Since were friends... i believe you should have my email and i should i urs... since were friends. (hamachi93@hotmail.com) --KiumaruHamachi 17:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi For the summer You know I'll be coming to Japan over the summer so we can meet up or something.--Sonicman0123456789 16:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Really!? omigosh I can't believe it Andre sama! once you do come down where will we meet up at?--Akito17 16:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Um I'll be staying somewhere in Shibuya are you familiar with Hachiko?--Sonicman0123456789 16:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 who isn't y'know we'll meet up there?--Akito17 17:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Alright then. it's a date--Sonicman0123456789 17:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 I know it's an expression but we really are going on a date now.--Akito17 17:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Eheh man it feels like I'm the main character in a Hentai--Sonicman0123456789 17:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Really, you should keep dreaming Andre Kun, this won't be a hentai. <_< --KiumaruHamachi 17:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC)KiuamruHamachi Hm I atcually like Hentai once you get here we can make it like a Hentai if you want Andre sama i don't mind as long as it's with you--Akito17 17:25, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 ..........................................W-WHAT!? naw this must be some type of Joke that's good one Nao.--Sonicman0123456789 17:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 you think I'm playing? Ok then. believe what you want, but it'll be my first ok:$...--Akito17 17:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Uh...I thought you were laying yesterday when we were on the phone.--Sonicman0123456789 17:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Oh when I was thinking you were with me? heh yeah sorry I had you on the phone when I was doing it but you give me urges.:) :$--Akito17 17:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Don't worry about it I like it.--Sonicman0123456789 18:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 I want you inside me (not to sound like a pervert but love does things to you).--Akito17 18:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 (BOING!!!)...I see what you mean.--Sonicman0123456789 18:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789